


Until the End

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been together so long that they're not just going to split up now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End

Sungyeol says, "I don't think," but the rest of his sentence dies after a sharp intake of breath from Sungjong.

Myungsoo leans his head against the brick wall and closes his eyes. The entire day flashes by him in an instant, but it's amazing how vivid the memories are: the cracks in the concrete of the parking garage, the horde of people (not people, Myungsoo thinks, not anymore) chasing them all the way to edge of the roof, the terror on Sungjong's face as Myungsoo grabbed onto their rope too late and.

"It's not like we don't already know," says Myungsoo. It's kind of disturbing, how calm he feels, but he has learned in the past year how to fly through the grieving process. 

"This won't change anything," Sungjong says. His fingers begin to toy with the knife in his belt.

Sungyeol nods, slowly, like he's not sure what else to do. "We're not ditching you now."

Myungsoo rolls his eyes and looks down at his arm. He is no longer shocked by the way half of his skin hangs loose and shows off the muscle underneath or how he can almost make out the imprint of teeth around the edges. The blood has stopped flowing, for the most part; he doubts that he has much more to lose anyway.

(Correction: he has nothing left to lose. His home has been reduced to rubble, they haven't encountered another living person in months, and now his only allies are just standing there, watching, waiting.)

Myungsoo wants to argue, to say _that was before_ and also maybe _thank you,_ but he is _so_ tired. Instead, he mumbles, "Suit yourselves," and denies the way his throat constricts. 

It is not much longer until he finally surrenders to darkness, to the sound of Sungjong saying _we won't give up_ and Sungyeol cocking his gun.


End file.
